A Gundam Story
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: My version of a Gundam story. F91 model. Unfinished


Info

The year was 0023 of the colonization era.

During this time, humans began to leave Earth, to populate outer-space. Metal structures, known as colonies, became the new home of humanity's new home. It was also at this time that war broke out due to the rise of the Rebirth Empire. At first, the empire had only declared independence, as well as creating a class system for themselves. However, their declaration inspired other colonies to begin their own governments. The One Earth government could not allow this transaction. When negotiations failed, space became one infinite battlefield. Some colonies tried to remain neutral, but one by one, they were dragged into the conflict.

Prologue

Once, Cole's biggest worries had been ditching class.

Now that he was fighting a war, he wished he could go back to that time. Go back to the happy life he had lived. Back then, he thought war was just a game where you used people instead of pawns. He did not realize that in war, every soldier that fights becomes a murder. It had been war that turned him into a killer.

In spite of everything that had happened, Cole still remembered the day his life became hell.

Chapter 1

Cole heard his alarm ringing.

The sound was so annoying. He complained about not having more time to sleep. After a minute, he turned it off and got out of bed. Then, he heard a knocking at his door.

"Yes?"

"Its Jenna. Are you ready?"

"I'm getting dressed right now."

"Seriously!? You have about a five minutes before we need to get to class."

Cole put on a red jacket over a white shirt, jeans, and black running shoes. His hair was as black as night, his eyes were bright green. People called him a slacker a lot. He only ever puts his efforts in playing games. Not once has he lost a game of chess, checkers, tic tac toe, etc. The reason he prefers games as opposed to school work is he likes having an someone to defeat. Someone that is trying to beat him.

"Hurry up!" Jenna yelled.

A second later, Cole opened the door to his room. Outside, stood his old friend, Jenna. She was a beautiful, blonde haired, girl. Jenna believes that Cole is not living up to his full potential. She thinks that Cole could be someone great if only he applied himself.

"Why did you sleep for so long?" Jenna sighed.

"Because I didn't feel like getting up." He replied.

The two of them are high school students at Amuro high school. They live on Colony 27, and the year is 0040. Their colony is neutral. Right now, they are running to get to school on time.

Unknown to the citizens, nearing the colony, is a Warcraft from the Rebirth Empire. Inside this ship, the soldiers are preparing for battle.

"So, what are the chances of the information being true?" Lieutenant David asked his captain.

"The spies in the One Earth government are hardly ever wrong." Captain James replied. "Also, for the project to be named 'Gundam', it must be a serious game changer."

"You are probably right." David said. "I should get to my Mobile Suit."

In the hangar, some soldiers were discussing the operation.

"So, were going to attack a colony that we believe is cooperating with those old guys on Earth?" A soldier asked.

"Yes."

"Should be easy. For them to pretend to be neutral, they must not have a lot of weapons."

"Still, we need to be cautious. Their weapon project is code named 'Gundam'. That is a clear indicator that it is a dangerous weapon. Remember the legends of the Mobile Suit the put an end to the war the devastated Earth. It was known as the Gundam."

"Ya, I know."

Back in the colony . . .

"Your late." Professor Zed scolded Cole and Jenna.

"Sorry sir." Jenna said.

"Whatever." Cole said.

"Now, take your seats." The Professor ordered.

Once he sat down, his friend, Jake, grinned at him.

"Late as usual." He said.

"Hey, its not like what I learn here will save my life." Cole replied.

The lessons that day were so boring, Cole struggled not to fall asleep. After three hours, the school shook violently. That woke him up pretty quickly. An alarm sounded. It meant they were under attack.

"Everyone remain calm!" Professor said. "Make your way to shelters in an orderly fashion."

Cole, Jenna, and Jake followed the rest of their class. In the event that the colony is under attack, the citizens are to wait it out in special shelters located throughout the colony. No one thought that its an actual attack. Everyone believed they were living in a neutral colony.

"Hey, look at that." Cole said as his class was passing some windows.

It was a real attack, not a drill. They could tell from the explosions in the distance. Panic broke out. The teenagers ran like rats from a hawk. Jake climbed out a window, and was followed by Cole and Jenna.

"Where are you going!?" Jenna asked.

"I have to get to my parents!" He replied.

Meanwhile, underneath the school, scientists were arguing about what to do.

"They must be here for us." A woman with red hair said.

"We can't be sure of that!" Another scientist replied.

"Why else would they be here?" She said.

Their base shook due the battle above them. One of them fell on a control panel. A Mobile Suit that they had been developing was sent to the surface because of that. This Mobile Suit was colored white and blue, with a yellow "V" on its forehead. Its smaller and lighter than an average Mobile Suit. Armed with a pair of machine guns in its chest, vulcan guns in its head, a pair of back mounted variable speed beam rifles, beam sabers, and a newly developed beam shield. There were vents on its shoulders used to release heat.

"The Gundam!" One of the scientists screamed.

Back on school grounds, Cole and Jenna were trying to drag Jake into a shelter. The ground began to shake again. Nearby, a the ground opened up, like hangar doors. They saw a Mobile Suit rise out of it. Then another Mobile Suit crashed near them, destroying the shelter they were trying to get to. Its crash also caused a blast of wind and dirt that hit them. All three of them were knocked to the grown.

"Guys, we're screwed!" Jenna shouted.

"I have an idea." Cole said, pointing at the Mobile Suit that came up from underneath them. "We'll have to use that."

"Are you crazy!?" Jake yelled. "You want to fight in a Mobile Suit battle!?"

"No, we are just going to use it to get away." Cole replied. "It is the best way to escape."

"But what if on one of the enemy fires at us while were in there?" Jenna asked. "They may think we're soldiers."

"I said 'best', not safe. There will be risk no matter what we do."

Jake and Jenna exchanged looks. Cole started running towards the Mobile Suit, and the other two followed. All around them were flashes of light, the sound of explosions, and screams. Every second, they felt lucky to be alive. In about four minutes, they reached it. The suit was laying on its back, with a metal latter near its side. They hurried up it. At the center of its chest was an open hatch. the control room was sphere shaped. Inside, there was a single black chair with two control sticks. A helmet that had wires attaching it to walls of the room. In front of the chair was a control panel.

"This looks familiar." Cole said. "I feel like I've seen these controls before."

"Think about it later!" Jenna shouted.

Cole pressed a button on the control panel. The hatch closed. Suddenly, the room lit up. When the light faded, they could see through the walls. It was Cole that sat in the pilot seat. Words appeared on the control panel that read, "Gundam, New Pilot Registration". Cole put the helmet on and felt a surge of pain. He recovered quickly. In about twenty seconds, he got the Mobile Suit to stand up. One of the enemy Mobile Suit headed towards them. The enemy was larger the the Gundam, painted green with a domed head that had a glowing circle on it which probably functioned as an eye. It held a beam rifle in its right hand, and there were spikes attached to the Mobile Suit's shoulders. The pilot made radio contact.

"Cease operations and disembark." The pilot ordered.

"Like hell!" Cole replied.

He had the Gundam fly high, firing at the enemy while he ascended. The enemy Mobile Suit followed him, returning fire. It drew a beam saber with its left hand. When it swung at the Gundam, Cole was able to dodge it, and at the same time, get behind the enemy. He used one of his beam sabers to stab the enemy. Unfortunately, the enemy mobile suit managed to avoid a critical blow, but still lost its left arm.

"Damn," Jake said. "You almost had him."

Cole did not reply. He was too focused on the battle. The enemy's accuracy seemed to be improving.

Inside the enemy Suit, the pilot was trying his best, and cursing his opponent.

"You're dead!" The pilot was shouting.

Cole noticed the enemy had become reckless. The pilot of the Mobile Suit was firing off shots erratically. He had stopped aiming carefully. The constant firing gave Cole little time to aim. He could only play defense. Then he came up with an idea. Cole turned around and maxed out the thrusters.

"Your not getting away." The enemy pilot mumbled to himself.

He chased after the Gundam at full speed, but that still was not nearly enough for him to catch it. With his focus on the Gundam, he did not notice when he went under a bridge. The Gundam turned and fired a single shot. To the enemy it had seemed like he missed by a mile. Until the bridge collapsed on top of him. He fell in to small river bellow, but he was able to rise back to the surface in a little less than a minute. When he resurfaced, he saw the Gundam's beam rifle aimed at him. The last thing he saw was a shot head towards him. Then the enemy Mobile Suit exploded.

"Okay, now we need to find a way to get out of here." Cole said. "Hey, Jake, do you still have your phone?"

"Yes." Jake got it of his pocket.

"Did you get that new app?" Cole asked. "The one that lets you intercept radio waves?"

"Yes, I do, but what are you getting at?" Jake replied.

"Turn it on." He said. "There may be an evacuation order being broadcast."

Jake grinned when he heard the idea. He quickly turned it on. They heard an order for all citizens to report to Spaceport Six, and that they would be leaving in one hour. The three of them new where to go. Cole started flying in the right direction. Below them, they could see other citizens heading in the same direction. It was chaos. Some people had cars, others were running. When they reached the evacuation site, two Mobile Suits had their beam rifles aimed at them. These Mobile Suits were not on the same side of the last one. They were painted orange, had less armor, also, they had metal wings attached to their backs.

"Identify yourselves!" They demanded.

"We're civilians," Cole told them through the radio. "We took this Mobile Suit so that we could get here safely. We request that allow us to evacuate with the other civilians."

"Alright." They replied. "We'll let to in. Once you are in, we ask that you hand over the Mobile Suit, so that we can use it to protect this evacuation site."

"Understood," Cole replied.

At the evacuation site, all the citizens of Colony 27 were boarding two separate ships. These ships were the length of seven football fields, square shaped, had thrusters on one end, a control room at the other end, with four cannons on the sides, and everyone was boarding the vessel from the bottom. On top of it was a launching bay for Mobile Suits. It was very disorderly, with people shoving and screaming. Jake wondered if his parents were down there, and prayed for their safety. As did Jenna. However, Cole did not care. He has some issues with his parents. It took them about five minute to get the Gundam 'parked' where they could safely get out. There were soldiers outside, with rifles aimed at them. A precaution, since they could not be sure they were really civilians. Once the soldiers saw them, they lowered their guns. Every soldier wore a green uniform. One soldier walked towards them. She had three golden stars attached to her neck collar. Her eyes were the color of grass, her skin was tan, and silver hair.

"I am Captain Amelia." She said. "You did well to secure this Mobile Suit. Thank you for bringing it here. Did you have any trouble?"

"One enemy suit attacked us, but I managed to destroy it." Cole replied.

"Did you really?" She was surprised when he said that.

"Yes, he did." One of the soldiers said. "I saw him blast an enemy to bits when I was in the battlefield."

"Well done, but we will have one of our pilots take it from here." Captain Amelia said.

"No complaints here." Jenna said.

The three of them stepped way from the Gundam, and one of the soldiers was escorting to a safe place. Another soldier got in the Gundam. Suddenly, they heard a scream. It came from the Gundam. Cole ran back over to it. Inside the cockpit, the person that was suppose to pilot it was unconscious. His face had made a pained expression.

"What happened!?" The Captain wanted an answer.

"I think I know." Cole said, as he climbed into the cockpit.

After looking at the control panel, his suspicions were confirmed.

"What is it?" The Captain asked.

"It seems this Mobile Suit is programed to scan the brainwaves of the first person to pilot it." Cole replied. "After that, whenever anyone with a different brainwave pattern tries to pilot it, the Gundam administers a shock to the head, causing loss of consciousness."

"Meaning until we can override the program, only you can pilot this Mobile Suit." Captain Amelia said.

Before she said another word, Cole knew what she wanted him to do.

"Do you have a spare pilot suit?" He asked.

"Several." Captain Amelia replied. "We'll get you one immediately."

"What are you talking about!?" Jenna asked, though she already knew what was happening.

"I'm going back into battle." Cole said with a flat tone.

"What!?" She said. "That is insane! You are not even a pilot."

"There is no chose in the matter." Cole said. "You and Jake should head somewhere safe. I will do my best to protect the ships."

"But-" Jenna tried to argue, but Jake pulled her away.

While he was pulling Jenna away, he said to Cole, "Go give them hell."

Cole smiled and nodded. A soldier handed him a pilot suit. Luckily, he could put it on over his clothes, so he did not have to change. The suit was surprisingly light, and the color blue. He got back in the Gundam.

Outside, two enemy Mobile Suits were nearing the evacuation point.

"So what are we suppose to do when reach them?" One pilot asked the other.

"We will destroy the enemy Suits, then threaten to do the same to those trying to escape if they do not surrender." The other pilot replied. "Remember, we want to avoid killing civilians if possible. After all, they are our empire's future military power."

Meanwhile, back at the laboratory, soldiers from the Rebirth empire had stormed the place.

Five of the scientists were killed when they found and attacked the lab. Only three scientists left. The red haired woman from before, a bald man that was missing his left hand, and a man with long black hair and green eyes. The man with black hair was unusually calm, he was even smoking like he had nothing to be afraid of. They were surrounded by soldiers wearing black uniforms. One stood out from the others. This man had short blonde, a cold stare that would make normal people feel like he was looking through them, and a scar on his right cheek. He wore white gloves and a cap in addition to his uniform. On his coat was a badge that looked like the face if a lion.

"Who are you, and just what do you plan to do with us?" The red haired woman asked. "I demand to know!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" The blonde man asked with a fierce expression. "I do believe you are misunderstanding something. You are prisoners of war. While I am not allowed to kill you, I can still torture you. Trust me, you want to cooperate with us. Otherwise the consequences will be . . . Severe."

His voice sent a chill down the spines of his own soldiers. It seemed even they knew to fear him.

"What is it you want?" The one armed man asked. "We should at least be told that much."

"Alright." The man replied. "I am Commander Rick Alaman. We are aware you are scientists developing weapons for the One Earth government. From now on, you serve the Rebirth Empire. You will build weapons that shall lead us to victory."

"That is insane!" The one armed man shouted. "Never. I would rather-"

Before he could finish, Rick pulled out a knife, and in less that a second, stabbed him in the heart. He died instantly.

"Vincent!" The red haired woman screamed. She began to cry.

"That is what will happen if you refuse us." Rick said, his eyes were like that of an animal out for blood.

You could tell he had a blood lust he could just barely control.

"Then I guess I will be okay." The black haired man said. "I don't care who I am working for as long as I get to work."

"Nice attitude." Rick said.

"Can I ask you for something?" The black haired man asked.

Commander Rick nodded.

"Could you bring me my son. His name is Cole Davidson, and he goes to the school above us."

"So, all you want is your son and you will work for us, willingly?" Rick asked.

"I would work for you any way, but I prefer my son to come with me." The black haired man replied.

"Well then, let me welcome you to the Rebirth Empire." The two of them shook hands. "Mr.-"

"Dr. Davidson." He finished.

Back at the evacuation point, Cole and other Mobile suits were holding off the enemy. It was a good thing that the enemy attacks were focused on Cole and his allies, because the ships were not equipped with any shield, since they were prototypes. They were only capable of offensive action. Cole was not fighting with all his effort. This is because he realized if he took out one of the Mobile Suit, the other would call for reinforcements. Besides, all he had to do was stall the enemy so the ships could launch.

Cole flew his Gundam out of the hangar, daring the enemy Mobile Suits to follow. They did. The hangar had a Force-Field that kept in the oxygen and heat, but Mobile Suits and spaceships are able to pass through it freely. Once Cole got his Gundam outside, he released the difference between fighting in a colony and fighting in space. With no gravity to slow him down, the Gundam's movements became more than twice as fast as before. Those enemy Mobile Suits could not keep up with him. Using the machine guns in the Gundam's chest, he destroyed one of them. Out there, he did not have to worry about them calling for reinforcements, because the colony's walls and Force-Fields would keep any signals from getting to the rest of the enemy. The other Mobile Suit pilot seemed to be panicking after his friend died. He was firing like a mad man. Cole avoided his shots with ease. The enemy's beam rifle ran out of ammo quickly. He tossed it aside and drew his beam saber, charging at Cole. In response, Cole drew his own beam saber, and used it to block his assault. While the enemy was close, Cole fired with the vulcan guns in the Gundam's head. The pilot lost his visuals. He moved his Suit like a insane person. Once Cole got some distance, he blasted the Mobile Suit, destroying it.

"Come in, Captain Amelia," Cole said into his communicator. "Both enemy Mobile Suits have been terminated."

"Good job," she replied. "Return to the ship."

"Understood." He said.

Shortly after his return, the ships left the spaceport.


End file.
